Red Night
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: One night can change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here is something you don't know about me, I don't like the number 6, so I made a number 7. LOL Um, I don't know how this is gonna be, so you'll have to let me know.**

It had been a long year for Teresa. She sighed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. What a year it had been.

She would never forgive herself for sending him out to try and catch this crazy cleaning lady that came in their building and assaulted them, and to make matters worse, she ran over him, that's what sh had told the police.

He had been in the hospital for over a year now, busted up broken and bruised, he was in a coma for ten months, and recently came out of it.

She was so happy, the only thing was Patrick didn't remember things, a lot of things.

The doctors told her he had a lot brain damage, but with time it would return.

He was very happy, never sad anymore, which she was grateful for.

The nurses all loved him, even his doctors had took him under their wing as well.

She would come and see him everyday, even spent the weekends with him, she would read to him, and talk to him, the doctors had told her it would help him come out of it sooner, if he heard familiar voices surrounding him.

The whole team had been in to see him, bring him flowers, visiting, and talking to him.

He wasn't the same though, in many different ways, the doctors told her it was a miracle that he was alive, they had brought him back.

It took several different surgeries to repair the damage that had been done to his brain, the rest were broken bones, and torn muscles, and damaged nerves, and blood vessels.

They were going to start his therapy as soon as he was able to try, he couldn't walk.

A lot of the bones had healed, and some of the casts were off, but he was so bruised and swollen, and the biggest and strangest thing to see, was his hair, she hated that she noticed something like that, but it was different to see him with his head shaved, it was a little longer now, little curls all over, just shorter than usual.

She took a deep breath as she got out of her car, she headed to the gift shop, and bought him some flowers, today would be the first time she would see him awake.

As she got into the elevator her nerves got the best of her, what if he didn't remember her? She hadn't been by lately, because of this horrible case they were working on.

What if he was upset she didn't come, she shook her head, she had called everyday and every night for the past four days, keeping up with him, and sending him messages.

When she got off the elevator, she was met with one of his doctors.

"Miss Lisbon, its nice to see you again, Patrick has been asking for you."

She smiled.

"Has he, how has he been?"

"There's some things you need to know."

Her smiled faded, she was met with more worry.

"What is it, I thought he was coming along, that's what his nurses keep telling me."

"Oh no, Patrick is doing great, everyday, a bit better, his strength will come back too, he's just not in his head."

Teresa answered him to the only thought she had at that moment.

"Memory loss, yes I already know about that."

"No, that's not it, he isn't who you knew."

Teresa's heart sped up, why couldn't this doctor come out with it already.

"What do you mean?"

"In Patrick's mind, he is a child."

Her heart sank, and she tried, but failed at hiding the worry that seeped in.

"He will come out of Teresa, I just wanted you to be prepared."

"Thank you Dr. Moore, can I see him now?"

"Sure, let me take you to him."

She followed him to Patrick's room, she didn't go in but watched him, one of his nurses was playing checkers with him, she noticed how he acted, and sounded, he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world, until she heard him talking to Rachel, his nurse.

"Well Patrick, you have beaten me seven times."

She saw him smile, it melted her heart, how could he be so innocent?

Then she heard him speak for the first time in in months, tears came to her eyes as she listened to him.

"I am good aren't I?"

He smiled bright enough to light up a Christmas tree.

"Yes you are!"

She smiled at him as she walked around his bed to give him a drink of water.

"Where is Teresa, I thought she was coming to see me?"

There it was, that innocence again.

"She's coming Patrick, here drink some water."

She watched as she held the cup to his lips for him to drink, his left hand he put on the cup with hers, he didn't have any use out of the right one yet, his left one was very shaky, but he wasn't giving up, she could tell.

"Patrick, don't be sad, she's coming."

She looked down at him and gently ran her right hand through his short little curls, and smiled at him, to which he smiled back.

"I'll be right back, I gonna check your vitals, okay?"

"Okay, that's all the important stuff I hear you talking about with my doctor right?"

"Right."

She smiled at him as she walked away, Teresa noticed something, he looked so sad all of a sudden.

"Teresa, oh Teresa, I'm so glad your here, Patrick will be so happy, he has talked about you all day!"

"He has?"

"Yes he has."

"Um, how do I talk to him?"

Rachel could tell Teresa was worried.

"Just talk to him, oh and by the way, your Patrick is in there, just go set with him, play checkers him."

They both laughed.

"I just don't want to get him upset."

"You won't, go see him."

"One more thing, why does he look so sad?"

"He loves for people to come and visit, just to talk, he seems to get lonely quickly, I don't know how his childhood was, but it might be a reflection of that."

"Wow, thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll be right in, in a moment, just gonna check up on some of his medicines."

Rachel left, and Teresa walked in the door slowly, to see him lying there, propped up, with his eyes shut, but something usual caught her eye, she knew he wasn't sleeping.

She smiled as he looked at her.

"Teresa, you came!"

"Of course I came, I told you I would come."

He held up his left arm as she got closer to him, she set on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him being careful not to hurt him, she couldn't cry, not now, it would only upset him, and she didn't want that.

He tucked his face into her neck, and held her tightly, it felt like he was in there.

"I missed you so much, I was worried you changed your mind, and didn't want to see me."

That broke her heart.

"Patrick, I wanted to see you, so much."

She ran her fingers through his short curls, stoked his cheek, and smiled.

They began to pull away from each other, but he held her left hand in his.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just sore I guess."

"Um, how are you?"

"I've been better, worried about you."

He smiled up at her, she wondered if he would remember anything from his past any time soon, bless his heart, he was out of it.

"I hear you won checkers."

"I kicked her butt good."

They both laughed, he seemed light somehow, she looked down at his left hand, his wedding ring was gone, she knew they took it off him because of the swelling, it was just so odd to see him without it, she shook her head, they had given it to her months ago, it was just so weird to have it though, she felt like she had something she wasn't supposed to have.

"What are looking for?"

"Nothing, just looking, why don't you take a nap."

"Please don't go."

"Patrick, I'm not leaving you, I'll be right here, I promise."

She leaned over and kissed his for head, just like every time she saw him.

He closed his eyes, and began to doze, that's when everything hit Teresa like a tun of bricks, no one knew the secret she held inside.

The tears poured out as she remembered that night.

She had a hard day, and called it a night early, telling everyone she was going home, but she lied.

As she looked at Patrick, she shook at the next thoughts.

She went to a bar, and drank her worries away, and then made a stupid decision of driving.

Patrick was taking a walk, he had a hard time too with the case they had been working on.

She would never forget the look on his face.

She cried more at the memory.

She came barreling out of control going 90miles an hours, and hit him, he came flying on the hood, then hit the windshield, sled off, then she ran over him, not only once, but twice.

She tried not to think of it, but everything came back, his body, broken and bleeding on the road, the horrid position he was in, she couldn't move him, because if he had a broke neck, one wrong move would have paralysed him.

When the ambulance came they asked what happen, she had made up some stupid thing, she was so scared of what she had done to him.

He was bleeding so much they stripped him in the road, and laid him on a sheet to clean him up, and see where the wounds were.

It was horrible, he died three times, but somehow they got him back. Not only did his brain have many surgeries, but his tummy too, both lungs had collapsed also.

She looked over at him, they had his sheet and blanket just under his tummy, tubes in him all over, and she stared, she couldn't take her eyes away.

His chest moving up and down, the soft sounds of him snoring, all the bandages he had on him, the casts that some were still on, so many bruises still marred his skin, so many abrasions, his head, she looked at his face, he had his head slightly turned, she could see the scars from his many surgeries, the poor man had been through too much, and it was her fault.

What would she do when he came too, what would he say?

She took her right hand, and ran it over his head, feeling those scars from all the stitches and staples, it was wonderful that they had been took out, before he was all wrapped up, but the only thing now she could really see the damaged that had been done.

She cried to herself, as she touched him, how could she ever make this right?

**Okay, here is chapter 1, it took 2 days to write it up. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! WOW Thank you all so much for your support, I was so amazed you guys liked this so much, thank you so so much! :0) Thank yous go out to: Durcrichy for reviewing, and saying story start sounds really interesting, feels bad about Jane, hopes things will fix, great job, looks forward for more. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and putting me on your story alerts. Koezh for reviewing and says it great start, awsome writing, an interesting plot line too, poor Lisbon Lisbon though, and Jane, doesn't know which one is worse off, loved it looks forward to more. Also thank you for adding me in your favorite stories and your story alerts. Jisbon4ever for really likes this chapter, poor Jane even when he acted like a five year old it was funny, now it seems so sad, hopes he gets better, can't wait to read more, loving chapter as usual. Liquidcrystal94 for saying I have got her on the edge of her seat, great job. 13 Jo for thinking one heck of an opening, doesn't know who to feel sorry for the most, can't wait to see what happens next, please update soon. Also thank you for adding me in your favorite stories. Sym64, for adding me to your story alerts. Laurore for adding me to your story alerts. Anna who reviewed anonymously, it brought tears to her eyes, hopes to read much more from this soon! Cyn23 for adding me to your story alerts. TheMentalistGirl, for adding me to your story alerts, and to your favorite stories. Streakofthesun for adding me to your story alerts. Lysjelonken for thinking it was so tragic, made her cry, very very good, and is looking forward to 2! Foxanddana for adding me to your story alerts. Drmsccrgr101 for thinking this was a great story so far, please update soon. Sophie Fatale for adding me to your favorite stories. Lisbon94, who thought I did an amazing job on this chapter, its a great new fic, loves it its sad that Jane thinks he is a child, but at least at the moment he is happy, bad for Teresa though, this was awsome, can't wait for an update. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and your story alerts. The Mentalist Rules for thinking this was a great start! Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and your story alerts. Thank you all so much again, for your outpouring of support. Well I have kinda left this one behind, I have been a little stuck on it, but I finally had some thoughts on what to do. LOL :0) Enjoy! Here we go...I also want to thank Random-acts-of-pieness for adding me to your story alerts! Thank you! :0)**

Teresa still set there watching and feeling, still tenderly touching him. She still cried, she couldn't believe she had done something so horrible.

She wiped her eyes the best she could, as she heard Rachel making her rounds. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw that look of horror that filled his eyes that night.

"Hi Teresa, I see Patrick's still sleeping."

Teresa wiped her eyes once more, before turning slightly to the sweet nurse.

"Yes, this is the first time in a while I have seen him rest."

"He's not a good sleeper huh, well maybe I can give him something that would help him when he comes around more."

"That would be good for him. He went through something horrible, he just barely dozes."

"Oh my, poor thing."

They were whispering so Patrick wouldn't hear, although the way he was snoring, they doubted he heard anything. It brought the ladies to soft laughter.

"Has he always snored?"

"I have only heard him couple of times, he falls asleep in my office from time to time, but never this much."

They both watched him. Teresa couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to smile again, he was helping her and didn't even realize it.

Rachel began her hourly checkup. Gently waking him first so she could get a reading without startling him.

"Patrick, sweetheart, I'm going to give you your check up now okay?"

He began to stir, and moan a bit then woke up, gently squeezing Teresa's hand a bit to help with the pain he felt. He winced as he moved his back a bit, only to have tender hands stop him.

"Don't try to move around, I'm going to give you more pain medicine after I am done, okay?"

He nodded as she helped him set up more, then set behind him a bit to check his breathing.

"You sound clear, that's a good sign."

"That's good."

"Yes it is sweetie, okay let me move to the front of you, and I will listen to your chest okay?"

He nodded as she repositioned him, then eased the bed up a bit so he was setting up more. She then listened to his chest, and heartbeat.

"Wow, nice and clear, strong heartbeat, strong breathing, amazing Patrick!"

He smiled at her.

"Okay now the fun part, blood pressure."

"Uh...I hate that thing, my arm keeps falling asleep."

Rachel and Teresa smiled at his innocence.

"I know, I just want to check to see if its still keeping the numbers I want. It will be over in no time, then I want to take your temperature, okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel gently stoked his cheek, and he smiled, then she began taking his blood pressure. He winced at the tightness, but just as she promised it was over in no time.

"Very good, 120 over 80, perfect Patrick, your doing great! Now lets do your temperature."

"How is it, is it right, is it low, or is it high?"

Rachel could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Its perfect Teresa, just how I want it to be. If it was to high or to low, his blood pressure would show it, but everything is going smoothly. Okay, Patrick you ready for your therapy?"

"I suppose, although I can't feel any of it, will I be able to feel my legs again?"

Teresa's heart pounded, she was filled will panic anyway, she didn't need to hear this. He couldn't feel his legs?

"Yes sweetie, its just taking some time. Your nerves were damaged badly, you had a lot of surgeries to restore them, soon Patrick, its just taking a while, that's all."

Rachel offered a reassured squeeze to his right hand, before moving to uncover him. This was the first time Teresa had seen his legs since that night. As she moved off the bed to help uncover him too, she almost choked on her breath. His legs were bandaged up, casts still on them, they were kept slightly elevated to keep good blood circulation.

Rachel began to gently remove the casts from his legs, she did this everyday, resetting them to clean and redress his wounds. They didn't usually do this, once something was set it was left in a cast, but Patrick had been a different case, he had to be monitored because he couldn't feel them, so he was being constantly checked for swelling. All Teresa could do was watch in horror. Patrick didn't even flinch. This scared her so much, what would happen if he couldn't walk. It would be all her fault.

She was heartbroken to see his legs, they were damaged, cut, bruised and beaten so badly, it hurt so much.

"Okay Patrick, I am going to massage you, I want you to close your eyes and tell me if you can feel my hands, Okay?"

"Okay, I will."

Teresa watched Rachel massage him, then watched Patrick's face. Nothing. Teresa was heartbroken. This was her worst nightmare.

Rachel gently touched Teresa's left hand, offering a reassuring squeeze. Teresa smiled slightly but it vanished as quick as it had appeared.

"Patrick, can you feel, you have to tell me, okay?"

"I don't feel anything Rachel, nothing, I'm scared, what does that mean? I want to walk again!"

Teresa choked on tears, as she saw his eyes fill, and his heart monitor start to speed up.

"Patrick calm down sweetheart, listen to me."

Rachel was by his side in seconds. Gently holding him, as he cried. Teresa was still floored by all this. Seeing Patrick as a child was something she never expected to see. She suddenly thought of all the times she told him he acted like a five year old. She wished she could take those words back. This hurt so much.

"Its okay Patrick, everything will be okay, its just taking some time that's all."

She was rocking him in her arms, her left hand in his hair, and her right hand running up and down his battered back. Gently starting to sooth him. Wiping his tears away.

She easily laid him back to his setting position, and went to massaging more.

"Is this helping if he can't feel?"

"Its helping keep his blood circulating so it doesn't stay in one place. His blood will move, his muscles will accept blood flow better if his muscles are relaxed."

Teresa just nodded. It was then her cell went off. 1 Am, what was going on now that couldn't wait?

"I will be back, its Grace."

"Is Grace coming to see me again? I like Grace, she's really nice to me."

This was killing her. This man was being so innocent. It was adorable and heartbreaking all at the same time. He still had tear tracks down his face, even though they had been wiped away just a moment ago.

She reached down and gently stoked his cheek and wiped his cheeks, and gently caressed his face. He smiled up at her.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Teresa don't stay gone to long."

"I won't be."

She smiled at him, then at Rachel, as she walked out of his room to call Grace, and to breath and think. She could over hear Patrick talking to Rachel, and listened.

"How long have you known Teresa Patrick?"

"Um...I think for a long time, but I don't remember when. She's my friend, my best friend."

Teresa let the tears fall freely as she continued to listen.

"She sounds like a special person to you sweetheart."

"Oh she's the best, I think I put her through a lot from stuff I heard, but she is an awsome friend. She's always there when I need her."

Rachel smiled at him, he was so excited, all happy and smiling now. It was always good to see.

Teresa continued to cry. Some best friend she was, he might not be able to walk again, and it was her fault. All her fault.

She decided to call Grace to see what was going on.

"Grace, yeah what's going on, is everything okay?"

"Oh yes boss, lots of paperwork to do, and we've camping out waiting for everyone else to leave so I could call you to see how Patrick was doing."

His friends all set around Grace awaiting some good news. They all were heartbroken about the situation with Patrick. He was crazy at times, but they all loved him. He was like the brother they all wanted. The kinda guy you could talk too about things, and he not tell anyone about it, even though some things he would tease them about, things like he would tell Grace Wayne was still was in love with her, but he didn't he just listened and tried to help.

He was a great friend. They all knew they would do anything to help in any way they could. When they had found out Patrick needed blood, it was Wayne's that held the same type. Both him and Cho had stepped up to bat for their friend, they would do it again at anytime. Grace and Teresa wanted to, but the doctors said it would be better if it came from a man.

"Well all his vitals are perfect, he's getting therapy at the moment."

"That's good, maybe that will help him be able to walk again soon."

"I hope so Grace, I really do."

"I can't believe some idiot just plowed over him like that. Not even once but two times. I mean this person should be locked up, and have her licence took away, its not right. Poor Patrick, everything he has been though, still going through so much. He doesn't deserve this!"

Teresa choked back tears.

"I know Grace, it was so awful. I hate that this happened to him."

She was now freely crying, so was Grace. Wayne was there in a heartbeat to offer a comforting squeeze to her shoulder. Cho just a listened to the conversation, staring at his friends couch. He should be there teasing him about his books, calling him a bookworm. Not laid up in some hospital not knowing who he was. The whole situation was so tragic.

On an odd note Patrick took to them all right away. All they did was say there names, and they filled him in. He listened to them, and soon understood. But they knew he wasn't there, not all the way at least.

It was true about one thing, he was happy at the moment. No haunting memories of his past had snuck in yet. They were all relieved of that. He didn't even know who Red John was. That he was killed months ago when he had attempted to kill Teresa. She ended his reign of terror with one shot to the head. How would she tell him that?

"Teresa."

A gentle voice brought her back. Patrick was calling her. She wiped her eyes again, then turned her head to look at him. He was just smiling at her.

"Grace hold on a second. Patrick you okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know if Grace was going to come see me?"

She smiled.

"Grace, Patrick wants to know if you are going to come see him."

"Bless his heart. Of course, I will be there tomorrow, tell him so."

The guys smiled. They had all been to see him, but for some reason Grace was better with handling such a situation. The guys would send messages to her to give to him to tell. He had gotten dozens of cards from them, even letters they had wrote to him. It felt easier at times. They were always a bit nervous to see him.

"Patrick, Grace said she will be here tomorrow to see you okay?"

"Yay, I can't wait to see her!"

She smiled at him, he lit up like a Christmas tree. She shook her head. He was so carefree like this. He was just worried and crying, only to be comforted and happy the next, it was amazing to her.

"Well I guess I will talk to you and see you tomorrow Grace."

"Okay boss, try to get some sleep tonight, I know your stressed about him, we all are."

"I know, I will try."

"Goodnight boss."

"Goodnight Grace."

She hung up, and took a deep breath before re entering his room. When she got inside she found Rachel resetting his bandages, and his casts once again.

"Is his wounds healing?"

"Yes, slowly, but very well."

"That's good to know."

"Patrick I am going to give you some more pain medicine, but first I want to get a snack in you, would you like some chocolate cake?"

"Oh yes, can Teresa have some too, she's not been eating."

"Patrick, I just got here a couple of hours ago, besides you've been to sleep, how do you know I haven't eaten anything?"

"Because I felt you holding my hand, that's all."

She could tell she wasn't talking to her Patrick, but someone else, he looked hurt how she had answered him. She was Lisbonish, because her mind slipped and took her to Jane. Not Patrick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean, I was just curious that's all. I'm sorry Patrick."

"Meh, its okay. I know you didn't mean to get loud. I am probably annoying you. I'm not much company, and your all cooped up here stuck with me."

"Patrick your wonderful company, and I want to be here with you. I don't feel cooped up or stuck at all."

She set on his bed land leaned over to kiss his for head. He raised his arms the best he could to hug her. She meant him half way and hugged him.

It felt good to hug him. To know he was there with her. It scared her to look at him. So many tubes. It was a miracle he had oxygen now, not the whole mask, or worse the tube down his throat.

Rachel left them along to talk, and headed for the cafeteria.

"I'm glad your here with me Teresa."

"I am glad too."

They were still hugging when Rachel reentered, bringing cake and warm milk to help relax them.

"Yummy!"

Teresa smiled at his innocence. It was odd in some ways how this person was starting to act like her Patrick.

"Okay, here ya go Teresa, I got you warm milk to help you sleep sweetie."

"Thank you Miss Rachel."

"Your more than welcome. Please just Rachel, I'm 50 for crying out loud, not 80! Okay Patrick, you ready?"

Teresa smiled at her, and watched Patrick, all he did was nod slowly. She knew he was waiting for this.

"Okay, open up."

He did what he was told, and opened his mouth. She fed him, and placed the cup to his lips so he could drink. Teresa watched them. He seemed willing enough, at least for now.

They finished their food, and Rachel cleaned Patrick up a bit, before helping him to lay down.

"Okay, medicine time."

"Ewww."

Was all he said, Teresa softly laughed. It felt good.

"Yes I know you hate this stuff, but it helps with the pain doesn't it?"

"Yes. But it tastes nasty!"

Rachel and Teresa both softly smiled at him, and giggled a bit.

"I know sweetheart, but it will help your pain. Come on open up for me."

He made a face that Teresa couldn't help but smile at. He couldn't be any cuter right now if he tried.

He took it, then cringed at the taste as Rachel held up his cup of milk to his lips. He inhaled it.

"Good, now I can get you tucked in, and get Teresa straight for tonight."

"Oh that's okay, I can sleep in the chair."

"I don't think Patrick would have that."

He shook his head no at Teresa.

Rachel situated Patrick so he was comfortable, as he began to yawn. Rachel caressed his cheek, and kissed his for head as he began to doze.

Teresa watched the sweet interaction between them. It was so good to know he was in such caring hands.

"I guess you know by now that I have become attached to Patrick. Were not suppose to, but I couldn't help it. He's been through so much, and it breaks my heart. I took care of my husband when the same happened to him. He can walk now, I hope the same for Patrick. I pray for him every second. I will go get you a bed, so you can rest, and some blankets to keep you warm with okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much, for everything you have done for him."

"Your more than welcome Teresa."

Rachel left. Teresa watched, and listened to her best friend snore softly. She couldn't help but smile. He was so relaxed. It was good knowing that. She thought of what Rachel had shared with her.

Rachel returned with a fold out chair bed concern, and some pillows, and blankets.

"Okay here you go, also here is some clean scrub pants, and your about my size so I thought you could sleep in this tank top, here is some soap, socks, slippers, and a toothbrush, and toothpaste. Enjoy your hot shower, just go past the nurses station, and turn left. That is were the bathroom is with a shower, here is your towel."

"Thank you so much. You've done more than enough for me."

"Go get relaxed, I will fix your bed for you, go one."

"Thank you."

Teresa left for a hot shower. Hopefully it would relax her a bit.

She walked in the bathroom, and shut the door. What a time. She wished she could go back, but she knew she couldn't. She also knew she would do anything, and everything to take care of him, whatever he needed or wanted he would have.

She turned on the hot water, then stripped down and crawled in. The water felt amazing. Her body ached from head to toe.

She hadn't been sleeping, just seeming to doze off only to have nightmares about him looking at her asking her why. It was horrible.

She rinsed herself of dirt that she had collected during the day then bathed. The soap smelled so good. She thought they must have used the same soap on Patrick, because this is what he smelled like.

She washed her hair, and rinsed off. She wondered if he was still asleep. She turned the water off then dried herself and stepped out on her shirt she had put on the floor.

She dried herself more then got dressed. The pants looked like they swallowed her whole, but they were so soft and comfortable, she loved the color of them too. Hot pink. The shirt fit perfect, not to big not to tight, and it was light pink with small dark pink hearts on them. Just right.

She pushed her bangs to the side, then put her socks and slippers then brushed her teeth, picked up her belongings and headed out.

Once back to Patrick's room, she saw Miss Rachel talking to Patrick.

"Hi dear, he just woke up he as asking were Teresa was so I was telling him I sent to a relaxing hot shower. How was it, feel better?"

"It was wonderful thank you so much. Thank you for your top, its fits perfect."

"I knew it would. Sorry about the pants, those were all I could find. Okay you two. Good night, sleep tight, hope that nothing bites!"

They all softly laughed as she left the room. Teresa set in her bed and sighed. She hadn't been a bed in so long, it was so soft. As she laid down she saw Patrick dozing again, but still awake, he was watching her.

"Good night Teresa, I hope you sleep good."

It was a bit slurry, but she understood him clearly.

"Goodnight Patrick, I hope you sleep good too."

She set back up to kiss his cheek tenderly. He was already back to sleep.

She laid down, her head next to his feet, so she could watch his face. She watched and listened to him. She looked all around the bed. So many machines on him. So many things inside of him. She could feel the tears coming, and she let them.

"Teresa, why are you crying?"

She could hear the worry in his voice, and also heard him crying.

She set up and took his hand in her left one, while she stoked his cheek with her right one.

"I'm worried about you. It scares me you know?"

"Yes, I know, but I'm okay, you now why?"

"No why?"

"Cause your here with me."

She could tell he wanted a hug and met him with one. How could all this be happening. He was so innocent in his words, how he spoke, how he acted. It was killing her.

"I'm good too, you know why?"

"Why."

"Cause your here with me."

She told him as she kissed his cheek once more before snuggling him back in as he smiled up at her. She then laid down and took his left hand in hers, gently running her fingers over it. She heard him doze off, just as she got snuggled in herself.

"Teresa."

"Yes."

"Thank you for being my best friend, and Teresa, I love you."

Teresa felt a new wave of tears coming, she wasn't a best friend to him. But he was to her. Those three words cut so deep.

"Patrick, thank you for being my best friend, I love you too, so much. Now get some sleep okay, you got company coming tomorrow."

"Okay."

He mumbled as he fell fast asleep. Teresa just watched him. She cried hard, but quietly. She still held his hand, still ran her fingers over his soft skin. She wondered how the day would be as she fell asleep listening to him snoring.

**OKAY...sorry for the lateness. I think I started this 2 weeks ago, and 13 pages later... LOL I want to thank you all for your sweet reviews, and adding me to your favorites. I am going to send you thank you letters as soon as I get this all set up. :0) Please read and review!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
